


Love isn't silent

by installiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drugs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-Harm, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/installiam/pseuds/installiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one Boyband Member falls in love with another ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
> So this is my first fanfiction and i'm sorry if its bad in the beginning but i promise later on it will have more words and more drama.  
> I would be so happy if you'd read it.

Zayn is sitting in the dressing room on his phone on twitter currently scrolling through his timeline reading all those tweets about how he and liam would be such a perfect couple and how cute they act on stage. He just thinks that he’d really want them to be something too.  
Yes Zayn Malik, member of the biggest boyband in the world is in love with one of his best friends and also band member, Liam Payne. Zayn is reading a bit of a fanfiction when Liam and the other boys walk into the room. He puts his phone automatically in his pocket because the boys shouldn’t know about his little habit of reading fanfictions about him and Liam being together. He has to say that the fans are really talented and sometimes even a bit crazy in those stories but Zayn likes them and he loves his fans so that’s not a big deal. 

They are currently in Manchester and about to go on stage for the their concert. Lou already did their hair and they are all dressed in their show outfits. Harry sits down next to Zayn and looks at him sternly. ‘What ?’, Zayn asks curiously, ‘do I have something in my face ?’ ‘uh.. nothing..’ Harry stutters and looks away quickly. Zayn gives him a weird look and turns away to look over at Liam who’s standing next to Louis. Louis looks at Harry confused. ‘Haz are you okay? You seem a bit upset..’ Harry stands up and storms out of the room, everybody else just looks confused and Niall tries to release the awkward moment ‘right lads we need to go 5sos is finished soon!’.   
They all walk out of the dressing room and over to the stage entrance.  
‘Harry Edward Styles get your fat ass over here !!’ Paul shouts. Harry runs out of the bathroom next to Liam ‘sorry Paul I was having a wee.’ That of course was a lie, Zayn could see that Harry had cried, he will talk to him later about it.  
Liam was really clinging to Niall the whole show and Zayn was about to explode from jealousy he just couldn’t stand that they always act like a couple on stage and he would lie if he never had been crying because of all this “Niam” thing on Twitter and Tumblr.

They are staying at a Hotel in Manchester because they still have 2 more shows. Normally Zayn would sleep with Liam, Louis with Harry and Niall alone but today it’s different. Liam’s new girlfriend is here and Zayn has to sleep in a room with Harry. Don’t ask why he didn’t want to sleep with Louis. Harry lays on the bed on his phone when Zayn walks in. ‘Haz why didn’t you want to sleep with Louis did something happen between you ?’ Zayns falls into the bed next to Harry. ‘No I just couldn’t face him tonight uhm I hope you don’t mind sleeping with me. I can also ask if I can get a one bed room..’ ‘ Don’t be stupid Haz to be honest I am happy I don’t have to sleep with Nialler ha’ Zayn answers laughing.

After Zayn comes out of the shower Harry still lays on the bed with his phone in his hand. ‘Hey Haz can I ask you something ..?’ Harry looks up from his phone with tired eyes ‘Sure Zaynie you can ask me anything!’ ‘Okay uh how did you know you were uh gay..?’ Zayn quickly looks down at his hands. Harry came out to the boys already a few months ago. ‘ehm I kind of just didn’t feel all flattered when girls where around me and yeah I fell in love with a boy..’ Harry almost whispers. Zayn sits down on the bed next to Harry and turns of the light. ‘Zaynie..?’ Harry whines and Zayn just looks at him ‘ can you cuddle with me tonight, normally Lou would do that but he isnt here so..uh you don’t need to tho.’ Zayn just opens his arms and Harry crawls right into them ‘Thank you..’ Harry whispers and they both fall in a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn’s P.o.V.

‚ ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYN !!!’ someone screamed next to my ear and i fell out of bed. ‘ What the fuck Louis ?!’ I groaned from the floor. ‘ Sorry mate but you didn’t react to all the others so I need to kind of scream you awake but see it worked.’ Louis said proudly. I glanced at him and stood up.When my eyes got used to the light I looked around the room just to see everyone there not only the boys also Eleanor, Sophia and also Perrie.

‘Can I get dressed and showered please?’ I asked a bit angry. ‘Yeah sure but Pezz can join you right ?’ Liam said laughing.I glared at him but quickly looked away when he was about to catch my stare ‘uh if she wants she can wait in here but the rest of you get out now!’ I said pissed.They all left immediately ‘Zayn I missed you baby!’ Perrie whispered into my ear. I just couldn’t do that anymore I need to tell her that I don’t love her anymore. ‘Perrie I need to talk to you later okay ?’ I said silent.She tensed and just nodded. I quickly walked into the bathroom and got into the shower.

After I got dressed and I finished my hair we walked out the room into the lobby where all the boys and girls waited for us.I saw Liam and Sophia cuddling on one of the sofas and I just wanted to go upstairs again. I felt like crying but as I looked over to Harry he had a few tears in his eyes, I looked over to Louis and Eleanor and they were already making out.I coughed and everybody looked at me and Perrie with big eyes. ‘We can go.Is Paul here already ?’ I asked Niall ‘Yeh he just arrived lets gooo!’ he answered.

We all went to get some food at Starbucks and then drove to the Venue for tonights Concert.  
Louis and Eleanor, Liam and Sophia went shopping and Perrie joined them so it was only me, Harry and Niall there.Niall went to say Hi to the 5 Seconds of Summer boys so I just took the time to talk to Harry about the things that happened. ‘Haz can we talk for a minute..?’ ‘Uhm..sure..’ he almost whispered as he sat down next to me. ‘the thing is I saw you crying when I came down with Perrie and I saw that you looked at Louis and Eleanor. I’m worried about you please tell me if something is wrong..i’m here for you Haz you know you can trust me!’ I said putting my arm around him. ‘Don’t worry Zaynie I just uh didn’t feel good I had some stomach problems.I’m fine just don’t worry yeah..’ Harry said with a fake smile.I wanted to say something when suddenly the boys stormed in. I quickly pulled my arm away from Harry but Louis saw it and his face changed from smiling to worrying automatically.  
‘Haz whats wrong ..?’ Louis almost ran to us and sat down in front of Harry. ‘Nothing Louis don’t worry.’ Harry said with a big smile on his face ‘I just miss my Mum and Gemma.’  
Louis frowned ‘Haz..why did you call me Louis ?’ ‘That’s your name eh ?’ Harry stood up and walked into the dressing room.Louis looked a bit shocked and hurt but he stood up and walked over to El and kissed her cheek then walked with us to the dressing room.

Harry wasn’t good at all at the Concert I could tell he forgot some of his words and he always glanced over at Louis.You could tell that he has been crying before the show and he also got really emotional during Little Things and You And I.He normally never cries during concerts.  
I hope he will open up someday at least to me when he cant tell it Louis.Liam always looked up to the VIP Lounge to look at Sophia. He had this wonderful and perfect smile I adore and wish he would look at me with.He also did a lot of cuddling and playing with Louis and Niall tonight which made me looked pissed most of the time.I really need to control my jealousy.  
We just finished Best Song Ever and we now walked back to the dressing room.Perrie, Sophia, Eleanor, Louis’, Liams and Nialls Friends waited for us to get changed.They all wanted to party tonight so they talked about the Clubs in Manchester.As we all were finished showering and we were dressed we walked out the venue. ‘Guys I am not feeling well I’ll go to the hotel..have fun!’ Harry said with one of those fake smiles again. ‘Wait I’ll join you Harry.’ I added quickly.I wished the others fun and went with Harry to our Van. ‘Zayn you didn’t need to do that you could have go with them..’ he whispered. ‘Its alright Haz I didn’t want to go anyway..’ I said putting on a fake smile.

As we arrived at the Hotel we went straight up to our room, there were a few fans outside the hotel but we didn’t feel like taking pics right now.Harry fell on the bed and took his phone out.I went to the bathroom to get a shower because I didn’t have any time to shower in the stadium.When I came out of the bathroom Harry was already asleep on the bed. I just laid next to him ‘Goodnight Harry..’ I whispered and turned around.

I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard soft sobs next to me.When I turned around I saw Harry sitting there crying his heart out. ‘Haz hey whats wrong..?’ I asked him with a sleepy voice. ‘OH Zayn uh go back to sleep okay its not-nothing..’ he sobbed.I didn’t say anything I just sat up next to him and took him in my arms.He right away cuddled into me like a little ball and sobbed on my shoulder.I didn’t want to ask him right now so I just comforted him.After awhile he fell asleep on me and I decided to sleep too.I laid Harry next to me and he immediately cuddled up next to me as I laid down.After that I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harrys p.o.v

The past weeks I tried to hide my feelings for Louis but I don’t know if it really worked well as soon as Eleanor came to any show or just when we were at home I wanted to crawl into a corner and cry. It really annoyed me that she always stayed at our flat over night and I could hear them laughing, making out and even have sex. I don’t think that he noticed that I avoided him the past few days. I slept at Zayns house and he always listened to my shits even if I can see that he isnt good either.

Currently I am laying on Zayns couch in his beautiful flat with him cuddling into my side.   
‘Zaynie..? even if I don’t want to I need to go..you know I wasn’t at home since four days and I’m sure Louis is worried he called me atleast fifthy times today.. maybe I’ll come back later okay ?’ I whisper said to him. ‘mhm s’kay..’ Zayn answered half asleep. I stood up and layed him down softly kissing his cheek ‘ goodnight sleepy head see you later!’ I said and then left.

 

I walked through the streets of London as I passed a café. ‘That must be new here..’ I thought to myself so I decided to go inside and try if their coffee is good. There wasn’t any kind of waiting line so I just could directly order my coffee ‘Hello what can I do for you ?’ a brown haired girl with a precious smile on her lips asked me ‘uhh could I may get a Cappucino please ?’ I smiled back at her. ‘of course whats your name ?’ she asked again. Wow someone who doesn’t know me I’m impressed. ‘I’m Harry.’ I plain answered. ‘ your drink will be ready in a few just wait.’ ‘uhh what about the price how much does it cost ?’ I questioned.  
‘Its free for first time customers so you’re lucky.’ She laughs. I sat down and took out my phone to see that I’ve got a text message from Louis : “ Heyo Haz if you ever plan on coming back home I just wanted to tell you that I wont be there I’m out with El and her mum for dinner see you later love you xx –Lou”. That bitch didn’t just take my Louis out with her mum for dinner ugh I hate her so much its unreal. I got so mad that I didn’t even notice when the waitress called my name out to get my coffee ‘The coffee for Harry is ready ! Harry ?’ I jumped when she called my name for the fifth time ‘uh sorry I’m here uh..’ I read her name plate ‘..Anna’ I finished my sentence and smiled at her. ‘Its alright. Hey Harry ? do you want to go to a lame party with me ? I know it probably sounds weird but my friend said that I needed a date for tonight or she will get me someone and I really don’t want to have some weird boy clinging on me like a gum.’ She said shyly. I started laughing and she looked confused ‘ Of course I have nothing better to do anyway just give me your number and I’ll give you a call later.’ She handed me a piece of paper with her number and name on it I said bye to her and walked home.

Two hours later I was sitting next to Anna in a cab driving to a club in West London. ‘So Anna tell me more about yourself’ I said to her. ‘ Well my name is Anna haha I’m 18 and I was born and raised in Germany but moved to London because I wanted to go to Uni here but I kind of fell in love with working at a little café so I didn’t even apply for Uni I just went straight into working and yeah I moved here when I was 17 years old. My life is totally boring if I’m honest with you.’ She said smiling at me ‘ What about you Harry ?’ should I tell her that I’m the Harry Styles from One Direction ? I should. ‘Well uhm.. yeah so I am kind of a famous person all around the world.. I’m Harry Styles from One Direction..’ I said looking away. ‘ As if I didn’t know this you idiot!’ Anna laughed punching my arm playfully ‘ I know who you are and honestly I’m a big fan of yours.’ Wow I didn’t thought about that oh no now she will go all crazy fangirl on me shit. ‘ Harry don’t worry I’m not like a crazy fan or something I just really like your music and just your personalities.’ She must have seen the look on my face. ‘ Uh I’m sorry I just always met people and then they start screaming and crying and I really don’t like that.’ I said laughing. ‘Yeah I’m none of that but I really like you Harry and I really like your personality even more now you’re so nice and I hope we will have fun tonight.’ She said as the cab stopped infront of the club.

 

As we went inside the first thing I knew was a girl running straight into Anna and almost pushing her to the floor. ‘ God Courtney you don’t need to try to kill me! I know you missed me a lot’ Anna said laughing. I just stood there looking like an idiot when Courtney finally noticed me. ‘ OMG ANNA I SAID A DATE BUT NOT A FUCKING BOYBAND MEMBER!’ Courtney nearly screamed into our faces. ‘Calm down Court he is a normal person like you and me and I told him we arent crazy fangirls.’ Anna said looking pissed already. ‘ Uh I’m sorry Anni..anyway hii Harry I’m Courtney but just call me Court and we are going to have fun today!’ She took my arm and yanked me away from Anna. Courtney is a really hyper person like the female version of Louis. She has got blond straight hair , and blue eyes with a bit of green in it, she is the total difference of Anna she has got a bit shorter brown hair and such a beautiful pair of blue eyes. They just look really good ha. ‘Harry ? Do you want a drink or something ?’ Anna asked me ‘ Uh sure I’ll take a coke not that much of a drinker anyway.’ ‘ Me neither haha.’ We both laughed and she got us two cokes.

 

After three full hours of dancing , talking and drinking coke I wash completely exhausted.  
I really wasn’t partying in a very long time but I had such a funny night with Anna , Court and Lauren. They are really lovely girls and I already know I gained three new friends even best friends. They really took my mind of Louis and Eleanor tonight. ‘ Hey Anna would you be mad if I leave now ? I think I have a show tomorrow and I need to have my beauty sleep.’ I said into her ear because the music was still pounding even if it was already past 2am. ‘No I wanted to leave anyway now so we can go together if you want ?’ She asked me. ‘Yeah of course I called one of my bodyguards and we can bring you ho-’ before I could finish the sentence she said ‘ Oh no then I will just take a cab by myself or I’m waiting for Court and Lauren I don’t want to bother..’ ‘you don’t bother otherwise I wouldn’t asked you babe its alright I’m taking you home save.’ I said smiling at her worried. ‘Okay.’ That’s all she said before she walked away to say goodbye to Courtney and Lauren they all hugged and as they went over to me Court pulled me into her arms and so did Lauren after her. ‘It was a nice night thanks for it Harry and it was nice meeting you.’ The two girls said. ‘We can do it again anytime. Anna will give you my number later because Paul is already outside. It was nice meeting you guys.’ I said and waved goodbye and Anna walked next to me to the door.

 

The car ride was silent. Paul seemed to be a bit pissed at me I don’t know. I could see that Anna felt it too she looked like she was about to cry. As we drove into the street where Anna lived I suddenly stopped Paul. ‘I’ll walk the rest with her just wait here.’ I opened my door and walked over to her door to open it. ‘Harry we need to go you know we have a show-’ before Paul could finish his sentence I slapped the door shut. We walked to her house and stopped infront of it. ‘Listen Harry I’m sorry if its my fault that Paul was like mad at you and I hope you wont get too much trouble because of me I’m really sorry..’ Anna said while looking down. ‘ Hey its not your fault babe. Its fine don’t worry okay ? but I should go now I’ll text you tomorrow goodnight beautiful.’ I said and hugged her. She went up to the door and as it closed I went back to the van and paul drove me home without another word. As I walked up the stairs to our apartment I heard our tv is still on so I thought Louis will be awake and we could talk but as I walked in I saw something I wish I had never seen…


	4. Chapter 4

Anna’s P.o.V.

I was still fast asleep in my dream world as my phone ring tone went off „ one way or another i’m gonna find ya i’m gonna getcha getcha getcha one way or another..“ I nearly fell out of my bed as I got my phone ‘what the fuck who is this ?’ I asked with a raspy morning voice. ‘Uh its me Harry should I call later or ..?’ Harry’s beautiful voice came through the phone speaker. ‘Oh god Harry I’m sorry you just woke me up whats wrong ?’ I said worriedly for a moment. ‘Can we meet ? I need someone to talk to right now and I cant go to any of my so called friends..’ Harry whispered sadly ‘Can I come over ?’. ‘Of course you can I’m waiting for you.’ I said. I told him my adress and then we hung up. I jumped out of bed into the bathroom I shared with Court and Lauren and got under the shower. By the time I finished my make up and hair and had clothes on my doorbell rung. I ran to the door and looked one last time into the mirror before I opened the door ‘Heey Harry’ I said smiling into his face. ‘Hey beautiful’ he said while he took me in his arms and hugged me tight. I told him to come in and sit down on the sofa ‘I’ll just get something to drink uh do you want tea or coffee ?’ I asked. ‘I’d love a cup of coffee please. You’re apartment is very nice’ Harry said a little bit louder. As I came back with his coffee and my tea he already looked around the room and at all the photos. ‘I’m living here with Courtney and Lauren we got to know each other over twitter and we met and decided to live together because we love each other so much and we all didn’t want some annoying people who don’t like our music taste in our apartments but anyway I’m sure you didn’t came here to hear what my life story is’ I said laughing a bit. He sat down again and I handed him his coffee ‘Thanks babe. So the reason why I came here is actually after I went home last night I walked up to Louis and mine apartment and I saw something I never wanted to see.. Louis and Eleanor were basically fucking on our sofa and I don’t think they even noticed me because I instantly ran into my bedroom actually the guest room because me and Lou share a bed but anyway..louis acted weird this morning when I came downstairs he didn’t talk to me at all and he just stared at his phone then I eventually left and called you if I could come over..’ Harry said looking hurt. ‘Wow this is a lot to take in the morning.’ I chuckled. ‘But Harry can I ask you something ?’ ‘Of course love.’ He said smiling at me. ‘Are you gay ?’ I almost whispered not wanting to make him angry even if I know he would never be angry at a fan or a friend as he said himself that I am. ‘I..uh..yes’ Harry mumbled. Without another word I came closer to him and involved him in a tight hug.  
‘Anna is everything okay with you ? hey why are you crying ?’ Harry asked obviously confused and worried. ‘Oh yeah im fine just the fact that you are gay makes me so happy and that you are obviously in love with Louis makes everything even better.’ I almost screamed there was my inner fangirl oh god I probably creeped him out. ‘That was the next thing I wanted to tell you babe actually youre the first one to know..’ Harry said honestly. This time I got up and jumped up and down in the room and started crying again when Harry suddenly stood up and walked towards me I froze. ‘As I can see you’re a big “Larry Stylinson” Supporter right ?’ He laughed and I started along with him. ‘Well yeah you and Louis are my total faves in the band I mean don’t get me wrong I love the others too but nothing compares to you two. And I randomly started shipping you when I saw how Louis looked at Eleanor but now that I know they are real it hurts a little because I always thought you two were together and yeah but I’m sure Louis loves you too Harry. I can see the fond in his eyes.’ I smiled while telling him this. ‘Anna I officially love you..do you want to join me and the boys backstage tonight ?’ Harry asked smiling at me. I was shocked let alone meeting Harry and being friends with him is amazing but to actually go to a concert and meet the other boys too is a dream. ‘Uhm do you think they’ll like to have me there ? I mean they could think I’m a crazy fangirl who just uses you..’ I said honestly. Harry laughed at my statement tho ‘ I’m sure they’ll love you as much as I do Anna don’t worry I will just call Paul real quick and you go get dressed and then we’ll go alright ?’ He said to me. I looked at him but he was already on his phone so I gave up and walked into my room. Half an hour later I was all dressed and had put my make up on. I wore a simple black dress with a flower kimono above and some black and white vans. I just put on some mascara and eyeliner with red lipstick not really wanting to put much effort in my make up and my hair was up in a simple bun with my fringe being braided. I decided that I was okay with the way I looked so I took my bag and phone and walked back into the living room. Harry was on his phone scrolling through twitter he didn’t seem to notice me. ‘Too busy looking at pics from your soon to be boyfriend arent we ?’ I said laughing. He immediately turned red like a tomato ‘uh no I just opened that pic and uh you came in uh wow Anna you look totally stunning. If I wasn’t so deeply in love with Louis and if I would be straight damn you’d be mine.’ Now it was my turn to blush a deep red color on my cheeks. I looked down but my head was lifted up seconds later from Harry’s Hand ‘ even more beautiful when you blush , it suits you love.’ With that he turned around and walked towards the door. I quickly wrote a note to Court and Lauren that I would be home late and went after Harry. Totally gentleman like he opened the car door from the van Paul send to get us. I climbed in and sat down with Harry right next to me.  
The way to the arena wasn’t that long and when the massive building came in sight I suddenly started to think about what could go wrong. Louis could make fun of me because of what I wear the other boys could be disgusted in me and would wonder why Harry would bring something like me to the concert and so many other things. Without noticing I started shaking like mad Harry noticed too because he grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. ‘ Hey everything is going to be alright I’m right beside you babe.’ He whispered trying to calm me down. The car stopped and the driver said we could get out now. Its now or never so Harry opened the door and we both got out of the car straight into the stadium. Harry let go of my hand when Paul and Alberto came and showed us the way to their dressing room. We stood infront of the door when Harry asked me ‘ Are you ready love ?’ I nodded. He opened the door and walked in he turned around to look at me and I walked inside behind him. ‘HEEEY HAZZA AND OHH HELLO GIRL I DON’T KNOW’ Niall screamed in our faces. ‘Niall calm down alright. That’s Anna I met her a few days ago and I asked her to join us tonight because she is also a fan of our band.’ Harry said to Niall , Liam and Zayn. As all of them gave me a big hug and I took photos with all of them Louis and Eleanor came in. They look like they had the biggest argument ever. ‘Who the fuck is this and what the fuck is she doing here ?!’ Louis almost screamed at Harry. I looked down already not wanting to see Louis face. Wow great I made my sunshine hate me. Harry noticed tho and put an arm around my waist ‘this is Anna I met her a few days ago when I got a coffee and I asked her to come with me tonight.’ ‘So we suddenly are allowed to bring every single bitch we find in a shop or even on the street to our concert backstage in our dressing room ? Harry she could do something against us she’s a fan ? Well she could go all crazy. Do you know who she is maybe she is some slut who only wants to fuck with all of us and just wants your money huh ? Harry you need to start using your stupid brain.!’ Louis yelled at him. I looked up at Louis with tears running down my face. First I looked into Harrys face and I saw pure shock. Then I looked around the room and everyone has the exact same look even Eleanor and the bodyguards. I slapped Harrys arm away from me and just ran away without taking my bag or anything with me I ran until I saw a bathroom door I ran inside and locked myself in one stall I sat down on the floor before I started sobbing loudly. Memories from my school life suddenly came back everything I used to forget everything Louis and the other boys helped me to forget came back all at once harder than I ever thought.

Harry’s P.o.V.

I was shocked simply just shocked. How could Louis say something like that about Anna ? He doesn’t even know her. He never judged people before and he said it himself she is a fucking fan he should love her. I just saw her running away I couldn’t move myself I just stared at Louis. Liam was the first one to speak up ‘ Louis are you serious ? Mate I don’t want to be rude but you probably just broke that girls heart. God damn it Louis you are her fave member along with Harry. You saved her life and now you probably did a great job breaking her completely.’ ‘ What the hell is wrong with you man ?’ Zayn asked looking pissed. Niall stayed silent and looked at the floor he just hated when we fighted. ‘Well then she is probably some fucking Larry Stylinson shit shipper who thinks we are real and El is fake. Good that she knows how much I fucking hate her.’ By now Louis screamed again his face was red with anger. That is not my Boobear this is not my best friend this is not the person I fell in love with. ‘ You’re a monster Louis. You are a fucking coward and such a fucking hypocrite you said you love all the fans no matter what and now you call the shippers shit ? I’m so dissapointed where is my best friend gone? My boobear ? Well probably you lost the last bit of your brain while trinking an iced latte at starbucks with your totally amazing girlfriend who stands infront of anyone for you. Louis I’m done we are no longer best friends ugh not even friends I am officially done with you Tomlinson.!’ By now I had tears in my eyes. I ran away without looking back wether at Louis nor anyone elses face.


End file.
